Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo
by NK-FT
Summary: Te vi, y me enamore de ti, pero no fui capaz de acercarme. Natsuki y Shizuru no fueron capaces de hablarse en la preparatoria. Ahora han pasado más de seis años, y un reencuentro las hará recordar esa época, pero, ¿por qué Shizuru la odia ahora y no la puede ver? ¿Qué paso realmente en el pasado? Una no quiere nada y la otra solo quiere corregir los errores del pasado, ¿podrá?
1. Chapter 1

**Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo**

 **Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen… sino que son de Sunrise**

 **Prólogo**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Mi objetivo en la vida es muy simple. Graduarme con honores y entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Pero quiero hacerlo por mis propios logros y habilidades.

¿Por qué? Muy simple. Me llamo Shizuru Fujino, y ser una Fujino no es algo fácil, la gente se te acerca por interés, y nuca sabes quien de verdad es tu amigo. Ser la heredera de las empresas de mi familia, es una carga gigante. Desde que soy una niña, a penas recuerdo tener a alguien que de verdad me haya querido, quizás nadie.

Pero ya tengo quince años, y mi meta es una sola, salir de la preparatoria siendo la mejor, y lograr independizarme de mi familia. No quiero nada de lo que tienen, prefiero ganarme mi propio dinero. Hasta el momento, todo ha ido genial, me he convertido en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tengo una conducta perfecta y mis notas son las mejores.

Podría decirse que soy la más popular en la preparatoria, y hasta tengo un club de fans. Les sonrió a todos, y soy amable con todos. Aunque, en realidad no me importa. Porque nadie me conoce en realidad. Bajo mi sonrisa ensayada y actitud amable, hay otra yo, una que aprendí a ocultar desde que era una niña.

\- Shizuru, tenemos que ver el presupuesto de los clubes – dice Haruka, mi única amiga y socia.

\- Lo sé, podríamos salir a comer y luego trabajamos en mi dormitorio – levanté la vista de los papeles en la mesa - ¿Te parece?

\- Creo que es perfecto.

\- ¿Segura? – La mire pícaramente – Oh, ¿Kikukana-san se pondrá celosa?

Haruka se puso roja y me miro con enojo.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Perdón, mi error – me río – Quizás me he equivocado.

\- Sí, estas equivocada – dice seria y se pone a revisar unas cosas.

\- Pero, solo para que quede conste – la miro con una sonrisa – He visto cómo te mira. Y no es como amiga.

\- ¡Shizuru!

Y así muere la conversación, conmigo tapándome la boca, para reprimir la risa.

Así eran mis días, y en realidad esos momentos me gustaban. Era lo único bueno en mi vida. Pero, de pronto. Todo cambio.

Iba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente, y entonces la vi, una chica de cabello cobalto, caminando con aire rebelde, y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Mi corazón se detuvo y me falto el aire, es como esos momentos en los que se detiene el tiempo. Dios, me enamore de esos ojos.

Ella paso por mi lado, con el ceño fruncido, y desapareció. Yo como una idiota me quede inmóvil, viendo por donde se fue.

¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué no la había visto antes?

Debía averiguarlo. Esta era mi prioridad ahora, saber quién era la misteriosa chica de ojos esmeraldas.

A los pocos días, ya sabía quién era, Natsuki Kuga, faltaba a clases y su comportamiento no era el mejor. Su mejor amiga Yuuki Nao, era exactamente igual. Por el momento no se le conocía pareja.

Ara. Así que Nat-su-ki. Interesante.

Lo que yo no sabía, es que su presencia me volvía inútil. Dios, ¿por qué? Tengo un club de fans que babea por mí. Puedo coquetear con quien yo quiera.

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo con ella? Ni siquiera un hola… Y además, ella ni siquiera nota que existo.

 **.**

 **POV NATUSKI**

 **.**

Siempre he amado la adrenalina y la velocidad. Por lo que a los quince años trabaje muy duro, para comprarme mi primera moto. Con el trabajo y práctica, no fui a muchas clases ese año, pero Nao intentaba cubrirme.

En realidad el motocross me había dado un propósito. Mi vida antes de eso era un asco. Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña, y me dejo con un monstruo, alcohólico, que solo servía para: insultarme y hacerme trabajar, así es mi padre. Jamás llegue a saber lo que era el amor, o una verdadera familia.

En la secundaria, pasaba metida en peleas y tomaba todo lo que hubiera dejado mi padre, eso hacía más soportable la vida.

En tercero de secundaria conocí a Nao, ella tenía una vida difícil igual. Yo iba pasando por el patio trasero de la escuela y la vi peleando contra tres idiotas. No sé qué me impulso pero fui a ayudarla.

\- ¡Oye imbécil – le grité a uno de ellos – Metete con alguien más, esa de ahí es muy débil.

Nao me miro furiosa.

\- ¿Qué mierda?

Al distraerse, le mande el medio golpe al idiota y me metí en medio, susurrándole.

\- Mejor cállate y pelea.

Solo diré que los dejamos inconscientes.

\- ¿Quién te pidió ayuda? – me pregunto.

\- De nada debilucha.

\- ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero?

\- Suéñalo.

Frunció el ceño.

\- Me llamo Yuuki Nao.

\- Yo soy Natsuki Kuga.

\- Pues peleas bien.

\- Tú igual, aunque pareces una araña.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Pero si hasta los arañaste.

\- Maldita, ya vas a ver…

Desde ese momento nos hicimos amigas, éramos inseparables y nos metíamos en muchos problemas. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero quería a esa araña, era mi hermana, verdadera familia.

A mitad de curso vi por la televisión un torneo de motocross, y experimente una emoción única. Desde ese momento supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Así que trabaje sin parar, incluso Nao me ayudo en el verano. Y al fin, a mediados del primer año de preparatoria, lo conseguí. Estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo.

Llegue al instituto buscando a Nao. Pero, caminando por el pasillo, algo cambio.

Ahí estaba, la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto, caminando hacia mí, tenía el cabello castaño, muy correcta al andar, y con unos ojos rubíes únicos.

Dios. Me enamore. Pero esto no estaba en mis planes, así que debía centrarme de nuevo. Al pasar junto a ella fruncí el ceño y luego me fui lo más rápido posible.

Nao, me conto que era Shizuru Fujino, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y que era míster perfecta, con mil seguidoras babosas. Así que, me esforcé por volver a mis metas.

Además, jamás le hablaría, y ella jamás me hablaría, fin del asunto.

 **.**

 **POV SHIZURU**

 **.**

A mediados del segundo año de preparatoria, corrió la voz de que Natsuki había ganado su primer torneo de motocross y había patrocinadores interesados en ella.

La princesa de hielo. Se volvió famosa, y muchas chicas se le empezaron a ofrecer de forma descarada. Quería destrozarlas una por una, y hacer que sufrieran lentamente.

Su fama no paro, dentro del año gano tres más y en distintas categorías. Ella no alardeaba de eso, y aun tenía su actitud fría y rebelde. Pero, todo eso solo lograba que tuviera más fans. Mientras yo me moría por solo una palabra suya.

\- Deja de andar suspirando – me dijo Haruka – Y, anda de una maldita vez a verla.

\- Lo sé – suspiré – Crees que no lo he intentado, sabes que llevo más de un año intentándolo, y cuando estoy a punto de hablarle o de estar cerca, me quedo como momia… ¿puedes creerlo? Yo Shizuru Fujino, la que podría tener a quien quisiera, no soy capaz de hablarle a una simple chica… esto no va conmigo.

\- No, tú lo has dicho, no va contigo – negó con la cabeza – Soy tu amiga, no quiero verte así por más tiempo, así que por ultimo anda y felicítala en nombre del consejo estudiantil.

\- Podría ser.

\- Y, si no lo haces – me miró seriamente – Olvídate de ella Shizuru… ya parece una obsesión, sal con alguien más, tienes de sobra para escoger.

\- No es tan simple, no puedo decirle a mi corazón "oye olvídate y enamórate de alguien más".

\- No hablo de que te enamores, solo sal por ahí – suspiró – Shizuru nadie podría creer que a tus dieciséis años no has dado siquiera un beso, puede que te guste coquetear y burlarte de las chicas, pero debes hacer algo por Dios.

\- Jamás esperé que escucharía algo así de tu parte.

\- Solo es una sugerencia – dijo seria.

\- Tu relación con Yukino-san va bien por lo que veo, muchos besos debes haber dado, digo, por los consejos que das.

\- Deja de decir eso – me gritó – estamos hablando de ti.

\- Gracias – le sonreí sinceramente – No sé qué haría sin ti, eres la mejor amiga del mundo, algo gritona pero buena.

\- Ya déjate de decir tonteras – se alejó caminando hacia la puerta del consejo – Descansa, nos vemos mañana.

\- Descansa Haruka.

Pero, hablar con ella jamás pasaría. Simplemente no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

 **.**

 **POV NATSUKI**

 **.**

La emoción que sentí en la carrera, fue indescriptible, asombrosa. Pero ganarla, oh Dios, no podía creerlo. Pase de ser una don nadie, a estar rodeada de gente que quería que trabajara con ellos.

En la preparatoria fue un caos. Nao me ayudo con la presión, ya que no se me da bien estar cerca de los demás. Aunque debo decir que Nao la disfruto, y mucho. Ya ni se con quienes se acostó.

Pensé ilusionadamente que la presidenta vendría a felicitarme, pero nada, Shizuru no apareció.

Así que me esforcé más. Participe en torneos de Freestail y gane. Ganar cuatro torneos en un año, solo con dieciséis años era un logro. Firme importantes contratos. Comencé a ganar mucho dinero. Además, sabía que era solo el comienzo.

Seguí esperando que viniera a verme. ¿Qué no veía que también lo hacía para que me viera? Quería que ella me felicitara, que ella me abrazara, porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo, con suerte soy amiga de Nao, y he tenido que soportar a muchas compañeras que se me han insinuado. A ninguna pesque.

\- Cachorra – llegó Nao a sentarse a mi lado - ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

\- Nada araña deja de molestar.

\- Mmm… déjame pensar – hizo el gesto de como si pensara algo – Ya se, otra vez es por la presidenta – se paró para mirarme bien – Deja esta estupidez. Soy tu amiga, tu hermana, y debo ver lo mejor para ti.

\- Solo dices idioteces.

\- Eso duele – hizo un gesto como si la apuñalara – En fin, creo que lo que necesitamos es a una caliente y bien sabrosa chica, o mujer.

\- No empieces de nuevo – había escuchado esto mil veces.

\- Está bien, solo diré una cosa – me miró fijamente – El año está a punto de terminar, si no hablas con ella de aquí a que termine, te olvidas de ella y sales a fiestas conmigo, comienzas a vivir.

\- Lo pensare.

\- Okey.

Al final llegamos a fin de curso y ella jamás se acercó, y menos yo a ella, supongo que debo hacer lo que Nao dice, disfrutar del ahora y no pensar más en ella.

 **.**

 **POV SHIZURU**

 **.**

El último año de preparatoria fue algo movido. Pero lo importante era entrar en la Universidad de Tokio. Mi carrera será dividida dos. Ingeniería en administración de empresas, junto con consultoría de imagen.

Sé que podría irme a estudiar al extranjero, pero lo ideal es empezar a formar la empresa lo antes posible.

\- Shizuru… planeta llamando a Shizuru.

\- Ara, Haruka-chan, no es para tanto.

\- Te hable tres veces, y ninguna de ellas escuchaste – resopló - ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró.

\- Creo que estoy estresada, hay mucho trabajo, se acerca la graduación. Además de la universidad.

\- Oye, cálmate, esta semana sabremos.

\- Lo sé, pero lo ideal es que estemos juntas – le digo cansada.

\- Y lo estaremos. Por Dios mírate, tú no eres así – se cruza de brazos – Mas te vale que me digas que te tiene en verdad mal.

Bajo la vista.

\- Natsuki… ella, gano de nuevo – suspiro y me tiro hacia atrás – Además, corre el rumor de que anda con una nueva chica. ¡Ni siquiera novia! Si no alguien.

\- No te pongas así por esa delincuente… ya te he dicho otras veces, deberías salir.

\- Ara, Haruka-chan quiere que me porte mal – la molesto.

\- Eso no es cierto – dice sonrojada – Solo quiero que estés bien.

\- Y lo estoy, esto es una tontera.

\- Que bueno – ahora se muestra indiferente, quien la entiende.

Al terminar el año, tengo muy buenas noticias. Con Haruka, nos aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokio, así que estudiaremos juntas. Me graduare como primera de la preparatoria. Y terminare sin haber cometido un error.

Lo único lamentable es que jamás pude hablar con mi peliazul.

Eso no quiere decir que no salí con algunas chicas, pero no iba más allá de besos, podría habérmelas llevado a la cama sin problemas, pero era algo que quería guardar para alguien que fuera especial, alguien a quien amara, y con ellas solo pasaba el rato, o jugaba.

Sé que Haruka solo ha querido animarme con todo esto. Pero la verdad, es que dentro de esta mascara que he creado, sigo siendo la misma niña insegura y con miedo de seis años, deseando que alguien me pueda amar. Creo, que quizás ese sea el motivo que me impide acercarme a Natsuki, porque seré vulnerable ante ella, y si me descuido, podría sufrir. Me aterra pensar que podría romper mi corazón, haciendo que me encierre más.

Así que con esto termino la preparatoria. Aunque aún queda la graduación y la fiesta de ella.

 **.**

 **N/A: No sé a dónde llegare específicamente con esta historia, pero quiero que sepan que solo es una breve explicación de lo que vivieron en la adolescencia, sé que mostré a una Shizuru tímida con respecto a Natsuki, pero la verdadera historia transcurre más de seis años después, que es de donde retomare la historia en el próximo capítulo, tendremos breves flash back, pero lo interesante es ver como siguieron su vida estas dos, tendremos a los demás personajes también. Ojala les llame la atención, y les guste. Quiero retomar el seguir escribiendo, demostrar que no dejare de hacerlo aunque haya perdido todas mis anteriores historias. Saludos y gracias a los que leen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen… sino que son de Sunrise.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **(6 años y medio después)**

.

Podía pensar en la docena de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo en vez de estar asistiendo al Campeonato Mundial de la FIM, del Motocross. Incluso fregar el piso de la cocina estaba empezando a sonar más satisfactorio que esto.

Pero, así es mi trabajo. El ser consultora de imagen, no tiene un horario definido, raramente termino a las cinco de la tarde, incluso a veces debo trabajar los fines de semana. Por lo que, aquí estoy sentada al lado de un importante cliente nuevo, en una fiesta del Campeonato Mundial de la FIM, cogiendo una bebida que no quiero y fingiendo interés en un deporte que no me gusta.

Si por lo menos no tuviera que ver a Natsuki correr.

Natsuki Kuga era actualmente una de los mejores pilotos del mundo y también una de las mayores idiotas del mundo.

Incluso viéndola por la televisión, era demasiado guapa y sexy. Sabía que sus ojos esmeraldas debían seguir hipnotizando junto con su figura perfecta. Su largo cabello cobalto de seguro seguía atrayendo a las mujeres, las cuales deseaban alcanzarla y poder examinarla con sus dedos, para ver si su piel era tan suave como parecía. Y pensar que yo fui así una vez.

Gracias a Dios, la carrera estaba terminando. Solo unos segundos más y le diré adiós.

Mi cliente, que estaba narrando la carrera, me dio un golpe en las costillas llamando mi atención.

\- Una temporada entera, pendiente de esta carrera, y Natsuki Kuga tiene que actuar ahora para poder ganar.

Moví la cabeza educadamente y mire la enorme TV de plasma. La carrera era un borrón en movimiento, y apenas podía distinguir entre un corredor y otro.

\- ¡Están llegando a la recta final! – mi cliente salto de su asiento, sin poder contener su excitación – Donde podremos ver quien será el nuevo campeón mundial.

Después de lo que Natsuki me había hecho, ella no merecía mi preocupación, pero incluso así, una loca parte de mí, quiere que ella logre ganar y se convierta en la heroína.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Natsuki está tomando la última ventaja.

Este sujeto tiene que relajarse. Natsuki podrá ser un desastre en las relaciones. Pero, era brillante en las carreras e iba a ganar esta carrera.

Entonces, otro piloto se le acerco haciendo que ella perdiera por un segundo el control. Miles de fans estaban perdiendo sus mentes y todo el mundo en la fiesta de mi cliente estaban saltando de sus sillas gritando y maldiciendo a la TV.

Luche contra el impulso de cubrir mis ojos cuando ella perdió el control de su moto. Una parte mía, un pedazo altamente irracional de mi corazón, no soportaba permanecer aquí, viendo como se le escapaba la victoria por poco.

\- Ella no podría… - susurró mi cliente - ¡Oh, señor! ¡Lo ha hecho!

Recuperando el control de su moto en cuestión de segundos, acelero de tal forma que nadie podría ganarle, pasando por al lado del piloto que le hizo perder el control, era increíble. No podía creerlo. Nadie podía creerlo. Haciendo esto, Natsuki Kuga lograba ganar el Campeonato Mundial de la FIM. Por quinta vez consecutiva, haciendo historia en el mundo del Motocross.

Natsuki Kuga, la mujer que me había vuelto lo suficientemente estúpida como para darle mi virginidad y mi corazón hace casi siete años atrás, acababa de convertirse en una leyenda.

 **.**

 **POV NATSUKI**

 **.**

Mis compañeros de equipo y mis amigos me aplastaron en un abrazo salvaje de grupo y entonces me levantaron sobre sus hombros para la celebración.

Por momentos como éste, son para lo que vivo. Los gritos de los fans, adolecentes quitándose sus sujetadores y lanzándolos. Toda mi vida había querido surgir, y ahora me he convertido en una leyenda. Con tan solo veinticuatro años, cerca de los veinticinco, he ganado cinco campeonatos mundiales desde los diecinueve años, nadie antes lo había logrado, rompí records alrededor del mundo, en otros torneos, pero este campeonato era lo que deseaba. Y nadie podrá quitármelo.

Alguien pulverizo champagne sobre mí y cuando logre eliminarlo de los ojos con la parte de atrás de mi mano, un flash de cabello castaño y curvas lujuriosas en las gradas llamó mi atención.

Mi corazón se aceleró, casi tan rápido como cuando estaba en la meta. ¿Estaba viendo cosas? Al final, después de todos estos años, ¿ella había decidido perdonarme?

La mujer retiró su cabello hacia atrás despejando su rostro y mi corazón se hundió. No era Shizuru. Claro que no lo era. Silenciosamente me maldigo por ser una idiota patética.

Después de tantos años, no debería estar aún pensando en ella y en la noche increíble que pasamos juntas la noche de la graduación. Aquellas doce horas habían sido la única vez que por fin habíamos hablado, besado y tocado. Incluso así, ella está aún dentro de mi cabeza. Ni todas las súper modelos y actrices de mis viajes, que se habían deslizado dentro y fuera de mi cama pudieron sustituirla, algunas noches si se movían lo bastante bien, intente convencerme de que lo habían hecho bien.

Pero hoy es diferente.

Alguien abrió una botella de espumoso vino fresco otra vez en mi cabeza, yo me reí y agradecí a mi entrenador, y amigo Yamada. Miré a una cámara sabiendo que mi rostro estaba llenando todas las pantallas del lugar. ¿Estaba Shizuru en una fiesta del campeonato celebrando mi victoria? ¿Había visto mi última reacción? ¿Se había quedado impresionada?

¡Basta! Este es el mejor día de mi vida y debía olvidarme de Shizuru, bebería y dejaría que el mundo me adorase.

Un periodista empujó el micrófono justo a mi rostro, cuando los de seguridad contenían a un hombre que intentaba correr hacia donde estaba yo. El hombre se hallaba en un estado lamentable y parecía que no tomaba un baño hacia una semana y todavía más tiempo que no se cambiaba la ropa.

Dios, intente de todo, lo forcé durante meses a la rehabilitación a lo largo de los años, pero no valían nada, ninguno de mis esfuerzos por él. Entonces supe lo que estaba por venir. Lo que siempre venia después de acontecimientos como estos.

\- ¡Soy su padre! – Gimió mi padre a los de seguridad – le he enseñado todo lo que sabe.

No, yo descubrí como ser una maldita piloto de Motocross a pesar de ti. Que se joda el pasado. Y, entonces apareció mi salvación.

\- ¡Tranquilos! Mi amiga hablara después – decía Nao, a los periodistas que intentaban acercarse – Muchas gracias por venir, y dejen descansar un rato a la campeona.

Seguridad cerró más el paso y Nao se acercó a abrazarme.

\- No te puedo dejar ni cinco segundos sola – se reía.

\- Que le voy a hacer – me encogí de hombros ya con mejor humor – Soy la mejor.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Solo eres una cachorra con suerte – se burlaba y después su rostro se puso serio – Casi me matas del susto loca, en la parte final…

\- No pasa nada.

\- Bueno, pues hay que celebrar – luego les grito a Nina y a Mikoto - ¡Hora de celebrar en grande!

Mis otras dos amigas gritaron y me arrastraron, para empezar varios días de reventón. Con mujeres, alcohol y mucha comida, para poder comerla con mi amada mayonesa importada.

\- "Te tengo un excelente regalo" – me susurró Nao.

\- No es nada raro, ¿verdad?

A veces me hace unas bromas terribles.

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo diré que, los cuartetos son mejores que los tríos.

\- Entonces, ya quiero probar mi regalo.

Así es, es hora de celebrar y olvidarme de lo demás.

\- ¡A disfrutar! – grité.

Esa noche la pasamos de un club a otro, para luego acabar en mi casa. Es una suerte que justo este año tocara el campeonato mundial en Japón, hace que la victoria sea mejor.

 **(Una semana después)**

\- Mi cabeza – exclamó.

Intento ver donde estoy. Dios esta no es mi casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Una chica a mi lado desnuda, me mira con "deseo".

\- ¿Quieres seguir un rato más? – me hablo otro chica a mi otro lado.

Dios, debería estar saltando, dos chicas hermosas están desnudas, y pidiendo más sexo. La cosa es que en esta ocasión no me acuerdo ni de sus nombres, ósea, me ha pasado antes, muchas veces, pero después de una semana sin parar de alcohol y sexo, me siento "extraña".

\- Verán… lo siento tanto… pero no recuerdo sus nombres – les digo, esperando a que me griten.

\- No importa – dijo la rubia.

\- A mí tampoco – dijo, la morena.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Eres una fiera en la cama – gateaba la rubia hacia mí.

\- Y yo solo quiero probarte – se lame los labios la morena.

Rayos, son tan condenadamente sexys. Bueno otra ronda o dos mas no le hacen daño a nadie.

\- Entonces, solo vengan – las provoco.

Y cuando se acercan y se besan ellas ante mí, ardo de deseo. Esta va a ser una jodida buena mañana.

 **.**

Voy con lentes de sol en la calle, para pedir un taxi, cuando mi celular suena. Es la araña.

Nao: Cachorra, y ¿qué tal? – Dice feliz – Esas dos estaban ardientes, ¿verdad?

Yo: Araña, deja de meterme en problemas – la regaño.

Nao: Oye, la que te emborracho fue Midori – se excusó.

Yo: Y, claro tú no hiciste nada – le recrimino.

Nao: Pero, la gozaste, ¿no?

Araña maldita.

Yo: No te diré nada – le suelto – Y más te vale que mi casa este bien.

Nao: No hay ningún problema, en la noche llego Mashiro y arruino todo – se quejó.

Yo: ¿Mashiro llegó? ¿Cuándo? – pregunte feliz.

Nao: Ayer – suspiró – Te está esperando.

Yo: Enseguida estoy haya – dije feliz – Oye… y ¿Arika también volvió?

Nao: No, ella llega la próxima semana, está en el Campeonato de Freestail de Alemania.

Yo: Genial, me muero de ganas de ver a esas dos.

Cuelgo, y me apresuro a tomar un taxi, hace dos meses que no veo a esas dos. Desde que entre al mundo del Motocross ellas han sido un apoyo para mí, en especial Mashiro. Mi equipo es el mejor, somos familia y nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Y esas dos, son mis hermanas.

 **.**

\- ¡Hey! – Gritó – Llegué.

\- Hola Nat – saluda Mashiro con una sonrisa.

Yo corro a abrazarla.

\- Cuidado cachorra – molesta la araña – No vaya a ser que Arika se ponga celosa.

\- Que tonteras dices araña – le pego en el hombro.

\- Auu, eso duele – se queja.

\- Por eso te pegue, para que te duela.

\- Calma niñas – dice Mashiro con autoridad.

Mashiro es dos años mayor que Nao y yo, y mucho más madura, podría decirse que ella infunde respeto.

\- Está bien – contesta resignada Nao.

\- Comamos algo – digo – Me muero de hambre.

Nao me mira divertida como diciendo "ya sé lo que desayunaste".

\- Primero anda a darte un baño y cámbiate de ropa – me ordena Mashiro – Y te preparare algo rico.

Inmediatamente obedezco.

Estando en la ducha sonrió y recuerdo la primera vez que las vi.

"- Natsuki, quiero presentarte a dos personas importantes de nuestro equipo – decía Yamada.

\- Si entrenador.

\- Solo dime Yamada – sonrió – Ahí vienen – señalo a dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Una chica con pelo lavanda largo y la otra chica era pelirroja.

\- Señoritas, déjenme presentarles a, Natsuki Kuga – me señalo – Acaba de firmar un contrato con nuestro equipo y patrocinadores.

\- Es un gusto, Kuga-san – dijo la de pelo lavanda – Mi nombre es Mashiro Blanc, estoy a cargo de los patrocinadores.

\- Y yo soy Arika Yumemiya – menciono la pelirroja – Soy piloto en Motocross Freestyle.

\- Mucho gusto a ambas – les dije con respeto – Yo soy piloto en Motocross normal, Supercross y Freestyle.

\- Vaya – dijo Mashiro asombrada – Contrataron a una estrella.

\- Esa es la idea – menciono Yamada – Convertirla en una estrella.

\- Sera un gusto trabajar contigo en Freestyle – me dio la mano Arika – Ah, y por favor llámame Arika, tenemos más o menos la misma edad.

\- A mí también, solo dime Mashiro – sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias – les sonreí sinceramente, me inspiraban confianza – Igualmente, díganme Natsuki."

De ahí en adelante fuimos amigas. Y quién diría que en realidad Mashiro era la heredera de la principal empresa que nos patrocinaba, no te lo podías imaginar, ya que ella era tan sencilla.

Salgo de la habitación e inmediatamente siento un rico olor que proviene de la cocina, cocina de Mashiro.

\- Que bien huele – digo entrando en la cocina.

\- Y lo mejor es que Mashiro te trajo de regalo una mayonesa especial desde Alemania – decía Nao.

Casi salto de la emoción, es mi favorita.

\- Gracias, ahí se ve que eres mi amiga.

\- Y acaso yo no lo soy – exclamaba dramáticamente Nao, tan típico de ella.

\- No, no lo eres – le saco la lengua – Solo eres una araña molestosa.

Enseguida salto de su silla a pegarme, nos pusimos a pelear en broma hasta que vino a separarnos Mashiro.

\- Ustedes dos nunca aprenden, ni siquiera Arika es así, y eso que es hiperactiva.

\- Pero así nos quieres – digo yo.

\- Mejor comamos.

Comimos tranquilamente, pudimos conversar de lo que habíamos hecho este tiempo que estuvimos separadas, me pregunto mas sobre el campeonato y mi victoria, y me conto la buena campaña que está haciendo Arika, que es la favorita a ganar. Se le vio triste al mencionar eso último, ya que lamentablemente por primera vez no estaría a su lado apoyándola, asuntos urgentes la hicieron volver. Me daba pena, dejar a su novia en un torneo tan importante debió ser difícil.

Novia, nunca he tenido una, solo encuentros casuales y algo por el estilo. Pero nunca algo serio. Por lo que, al terminar decido salir hacia donde está la piscina, y me siento allí. ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña? He cumplido todos mis sueños y metas, y deseo seguir superándome para así poder lograr más cosas. Pero, siento algo extraño. Hoy me di cuenta de que algo cambio en mí, pero no sé qué es.

Yamada, me llamo ayer para decirme que recién en cinco meses más empezarían los entrenamientos, para así estar lista en la próxima temporada, por lo menos para mí, parte del equipo igual seguirían trabajando, ellos tienen torneos a los que ir.

Nunca he descansado cinco meses, ósea, sé que igual puedo ir a entrenar por mi cuenta, o ir a eventos de exhibición, pero es distinto a mi verdadero entrenamiento.

Suspiro y veo más allá del césped y la piscina. Donde tengo un pequeño circuito, es para practicar Freestyle, ya que no se necesita mucho espacio. Debería ir y relajarme un rato.

Mientras pienso en eso, veo como Mashiro sale, y se sienta a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nat? – Me pregunta preocupada – Sé que algo te está molestando.

Siempre tan perspicaz. Doy un largo suspiro.

\- Te ha pasado que, de repente, de la nada sientes una sensación extraña, pero sin saber que es.

\- Si, yo creo que a todos en algún momento nos hemos sentido así.

\- Pero, no lo entiendo… tengo a los mejores amigos que podría desear, que son mi familia, adoro mi trabajo, no quiero dejar de correr, jamás. Tengo una casa enorme, dinero que quizás jamás alcance a gastar, y si quiero a una mujer, la consigo. Siempre he estado bien con todo eso – intento explicarle – Pero ahora…

\- Yo tengo exactamente lo mismo que tú, incluso más – me dice – Pero, hay algo más en mi vida, que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo… Amor, no quiero tener aventuras de una noche, quiero a alguien que me ame, que este conmigo siempre, una persona con la que pueda tener una familia, y envejecer a su lado- suspira – Jamás cambiaria a Arika, por algo más. Eso es lo que le da felicidad y sentido a mi vida.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que dijo.

\- Yo… no sirvo para eso hermana.

\- Claro que si, Nat, tienes un gran corazón. Es cierto que te cuesta abrirte a los demás, pero, cuando las personas que quieres necesitan algo, tú eres la primera en estar allí.

\- Gracias, siempre sabes que decirme – le sonrió.

\- Para que están las hermanas – sonríe y me abraza.

Y, en ese momento me siento mucho mejor, Mashiro es especial, siempre está a mi lado cuando la necesito.

\- Oigan ustedes dos – grita Nao desde el ventanal – Sepárense o le contare a Arika, que además está al teléfono.

Como un rayo, Mashiro desaparece de mi lado y pesca el teléfono que trae Nao, sus ojos brillan solamente por hablar con Arika, eso es estar enamorada, yo lo estuve, pero lo arruine, y me arrepiento cada día de mi vida por haberlo hecho, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, haría las cosas totalmente distintas.

 **.**

 **CINCO MESES DESPUES**

 **.**

\- Es increíble Natsuki – grita Yamada – Le rompiste la maldita nariz, esto es demanda segura.

\- El idiota estaba molestando – me defiendo – Qué querías que hiciera, ¿dejarlo?

\- No – señala – Pero tampoco golpearlo, es un periodista Natsuki, la prensa te está comiendo viva, en estos últimos meses solo me has traído dolores de cabeza, debes dejar ese comportamiento – me dice – Deja de andar de fiesta y en peleas, compórtate como una adulta responsable.

\- Me comporto como una – reclamo.

\- Pues no lo demuestras – golpea la mesa con una mano – Natsuki ya no tienes dieciocho años, ahora eres una figura pública, y una muy importante, la gente está pendiente de ti, los niños te admiran, no les des un mal ejemplo.

\- Yo tenía un pésimo ejemplo en casa, y aun así salí bien.

\- Sinceramente, no se nota – se pasó una mano por la cabeza – Mira, eres una buena chica, todos te queremos, pero últimamente no sé qué te pasa, estas peor que antes, más mujeres, mas alcohol, mas peleas, y se viene la temporada, no puedes seguir así.

\- Estaba de vacaciones, ok.

\- No quiero hacer esto, pero los superiores lo pidieron – suspira – Tendrás que ver a un consultor de imagen, que te ayudara con la atención pública y tu comportamiento delante de ellos, no puedes dejar mal a la empresa, ni a los patrocinadores.

\- Yamada, no crees que eso es algo extremo – habla Nao por primera vez.

\- Tu ni me hables, que la acompañas y ínsitas a todo esto.

\- No le digas nada a Nao, hasta ella me ha retado últimamente, por algo es mi representante.

\- Pues entonces represéntala bien, cuídala más maldita sea.

\- Lo intento, pero no soy su niñera, hermana sí, pero niñera no – expresa Nao, es verdad hasta a Nao le he dado dolores de cabeza, y eso que ella es casi igual.

\- En fin – suspira cansado Yamada – Iras a esta empresa de consultoría, y harás lo que te digan.

\- No.

\- Natsuki, no es una sugerencia.

\- No quiero hacerlo, un consultor, ¿en serio?

\- De hecho es consultora, la mejor que hay, en estos pocos años ha logrado hacerse un renombre, tanto ella como su empresa.

\- No me interesa saber quién es.

\- Pero ni siquiera la conoces – señala – Su nombre es Shizuru Fujino, ha trabajado hasta con políticos, y otros deportistas importantes, como te decía es la mejor…

Yamada siguió hablando, pero yo deje de escucharlo, Shizuru Fujino, ¿acaso el destino quería burlarse de mí? La mujer perfecta, la que fue la mujer de mis sueños, trabajar con ella, volver a verla y hablarle, poder tenerla al fin después de casi siete años, a mi lado, era tentador.

\- Lo hare.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Yamada, sorprendido cuando lo interrumpí.

\- Que lo hare, suena interesante, de seguro es una buena profesional, pero que quede claro que solo aceptare si es ella, no aceptare a nadie más.

Nao estaba inmóvil, como en shock, no es para menos, ella sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando.

\- Pues considéralo hecho, conseguiré que ella sea tu consultora – afirmo confiado – No te arrepentirás, esto demuestra que estas cooperando, me alegro por ello, que seas más sensata.

\- Sí, tienes razón en lo que me has dicho – le dije, todo por volver a verla – Hare mi mejor esfuerzo – sonreí, eres una cínica Natsuki, solo aceptaste porque se trata de ella.

\- Listo entonces, le informare a los superiores y te conseguiré una cita con ella.

\- Gracias Yamada, iré a entrenar un poco.

Nos despedimos y salí de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa, Shizuru Fujino, Shizuru Fujino… la mujer que me volvió loca en la preparatoria, me ayudaría a reformarme, a mí la rebelde de Fuuka. Eso tengo que verlo.

 **.**

 **SHIZURU**

 **.**

Miro por la ventana de mi oficina, mientras tomo mi té. Aun no puedo creer que hayamos comprado este hermoso edificio. Iba a tener que trabajar como el infierno para pagar la astronómica hipoteca mensual, pero la compra que decidimos hacer con Haruka, había sido la decisión correcta. Nuestra compañía seguía creciendo y teníamos un gran prestigio.

Solo tendré que ser un poco menos exigente sobre los clientes que hemos aceptado temporalmente, y asumir tanto trabajo como podamos. En especial yo.

Lo bueno, es que me encanta mi trabajo. Con Haruka habíamos prosperado estos casi cuatro años. Este último año es el que nos ha permitido ampliarnos, y crecer. Casi nunca tenemos tiempo para otro nuevo cliente, por eso tenemos a los mejores con nosotras, el contratarlos fue un acierto.

De pronto sonó mi celular, al mirar quien es, sonrió.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermosa novia?

\- Ara, parece que estamos muy felices hoy – sonreí.

\- Obvio que sí. Te he extrañado muchísimo y mañana llegare.

\- Reito, eso es genial – hago una breve pausa para tomar aire – Y, ¿cómo te fue en todo?

\- Lo logre Shiz – dice emocionado – Cerré el trato.

Respire tranquila, era algo muy importante para él.

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana? Para celebrar.

\- Ara, acaso ya te quieres aprovechar de mi – finjo inocencia.

Se ríe.

\- Solo tú puedes ser así – lo oigo suspirar – Aunque no es mala idea, podrías quedarte conmigo.

\- Si lo dices así – sonrió – No podré resistirme.

\- Genial, tengo que irme, pero te llamo más tarde.

\- Si, yo igual debo volver a trabajar.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo igual.

Dejo mi teléfono en la mesa y me recuesto en mi silla.

Reito Kanzaki, es mi mejor amigo desde hace seis años, nadie me entiende como el, es simpático, cariñoso, amable, caballeroso, un gran confidente, entre otras palabras, el hombre perfecto. No me imagino mi vida sin que el forme parte de ella. No siempre hemos sido novios, de hecho es la primera relación seria que he tenido.

Eso no quiere decir que nunca saliera con otras personas, porque si lo he hecho. En la Universidad me aproveche de mi popularidad para salir con quien quisiera, tanto hombres o mujeres, más mujeres diría yo, se podría decir que me atraen más.

Pero Reito, es distinto, él estuvo ahí mientras yo me iba de fiesta y terminaba con alguien en la cama, me cubría muchas cosas, y salvaba de otras. Es decir, no tengo secretos con él.

Ahora bien. ¿Qué me llevo de ser solo su amiga a su novia?

No lo sé muy bien. Hace más o menos un año, ninguno de los dos salía con alguien, estábamos en otra etapa, y un día en su departamento, con unas copas de más y bromas terminamos besándonos, y se sintió bien, como si fuera lo correcto. Él se separó afligido, y me pedía disculpas, sonreí al verlo de esa forma, así que para callarlo lo volví a besar, hasta que al otro día me desperté confundida en sus brazos. Me gusto, Reito me hace feliz, somos una gran pareja, la envidia de todos, y lo quiero mucho, no podría pensar en perderlo.

Quizás no es ese amor de adolecente que me llenaba de pasión y locura. Pero, es una cariño sano, que no me daña, y con la persona que yo sé que me ama completamente, confió en él y sé que jamás me dañara.

\- Suspirando – me despierta de mi burbuja Haruka – Debió ser Reito el que llamo.

\- Así es – la miro – Y, a ti no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar – la molesto.

\- Déjate de bromas – me dice – Mejor contesta la llamada, que te pasó tu secretaria.

\- ¡Ara! – Miro el teléfono del escritorio, que tiene una luz roja parpadeando - ¿Uno de nuestros clientes?

\- No, aun no.

Debe ser importante, los grandes clientes significan mucho dinero. Tal vez nuestras preocupaciones financieras podrían solventarse.

\- Es el Gerente General de Industrias Racers, está esperando por la línea uno – término de decir Haruka.

No sé porque, pero una sensación incomoda me recorrió la columna. Así que conteste inmediatamente, mientras que Haruka salía de mi oficina dejando la puerta abierta. ¿Por qué no la cerro?

\- Buenos días, Shizuru Fujino – me presente – ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

\- Con Sergey Wong.

\- Un gusto Wong-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Tenemos una piloto que necesita urgente una consultora, y usted es la mejor, así que queremos contratarla.

Sabía que era algo importante.

\- Explíqueme la situación y veré que puedo hacer.

\- Esta piloto se ha visto involucrada en muchos escándalos, mujeres, alcohol y peleas, aunque los periodistas exageran las cosas – hizo una pausa – El asunto es que empieza la nueva temporada de carreras, y necesitamos que su comportamiento sea el mejor posible, que pueda dejar esas cosas de lado, bajar su perfil, reformarse, en otras palabras, necesitamos que la ayude a comenzar de cero.

\- Es arto trabajo el que me pide – le señalo – Una transformación completa no es fácil.

\- Pero usted es la mejor, ¿no? Sé que podrá con el desafío, además le pagaremos lo que pida.

Lo que pida, interesante, deben estar desesperados.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el nombre?

\- Natsuki Kuga…

Mi mundo se paró, también mi corazón, no puede ser, esto debe ser una especie de broma. Natsuki Kuga. Al escuchar ese nombre, solo podía acordarme de la noche más importante y desastrosa de mi vida.

"Era la noche de graduación en la preparatoria, y todos los profesores me felicitaban por ser la mejor alumna y por haber ingresado en la Universidad de Tokio. Estaba impaciente por ir, cumplir así mi sueño.

De alguna manera había llegado a los dieciocho sin haber cometido un solo error, y sin saber lo que era un beso de verdad, de esos que te causan mariposas en el estómago, y te hacen perder la cabeza, había tenido varios besos, pero ninguno que destacara.

Aunque nadie me creería si se lo contara. Tampoco es que fuera a hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenia haber construido una imagen perfecta los últimos años si lo estropeaba diciendo que no había sido capaz de atraer a una chica aunque mi vida dependiera de ello?

Especialmente si esa chica era Natsuki Kuga, tan sexy e inalcanzable. Durante estos tres años la había visto desde lejos, o cuando de casualidad nos cruzábamos en algún pasillo. Yo era la mejor alumna, ella era la rebelde de la preparatoria. Pero era la mejor en lo que hacía. Además podía apostar a que había salido con muchas chicas este último año.

No perdería el control. Si mi lengua se soltase debido al alcohol, quien sabe que cosas le diría, ¿qué tendría que admitir? De pronto todo estaría arruinado. Aun así me sentía increíble y terriblemente tentada por Natsuki, una chica rebelde que me tenía loca.

Pero aun así no iba a gastar mi última noche en la preparatoria babeando por una chica que ni me miraba, observándola de lejos, mientras ella sonreía con sus amigos. Era patético. Así que encontré una salida y desaparecí por ella.

Segundos después, oí como la puerta se abría nuevamente. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna y no tenía nada que ver con la brisa que soplaba fuera del local de la bahía. Gire y pude ver a la chica que tanto deseaba seguirme lentamente.

Había fantaseado con este momento muchas veces. Cuando Natsuki finalmente me notaba y me pedía que fuera su novia, cuando me decía que estaba igual de loca por mi como yo de ella. Y ahora estaba parada frente a mí, ahora me estaba mirando con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, lo suficientemente cerca para tocar su brazo si quisiera, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera en mi nombre.

\- Hola, soy Natsuki – dijo ella y se movió algo nerviosa.

\- Lo sé.

Sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa. Dios, era más hermosa de cerca.

\- Tú eres Shizuru Fujino, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- Lo sé – nuevamente soné como una estúpida.

\- ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer Shizuru? – pregunto llamándome por mi nombre, mientras yo seguía mirándola fijamente. Sus labios se separaron para tomar aire – Quiero besarte – su voz fue solo un susurro – realmente quiero que me beses.

Pestañeé con miedo. ¿Y si la besaba mal? ¿Si se reía de mí? Me moriría si eso pasara.

\- ¿No quieres besarme Shizuru? – su rostro se puso un poco triste.

\- Sí, quiero – le respondí, más segura.

\- Bien – sonrió.

Sentía mi cuerpo caliente. La quería más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida.

Me acerque a la chica por la que sentía pasión y amor. Ella se inclinó, y levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Estaba tan involucrada con aquel mero toque de ella, que se me olvido apretar mis labios contra los de ella.

Fue bueno que Natsuki no espero a que saliera de mi trance. En vez de eso, tomó lo que ella quería y por supuesto a mi encantaba lo que ella quería. Me cogió el rostro con ambas manos, y sus labios rozaron mi piel haciéndome estremecer. Quería más de eso así que desesperada encontré sus labios con mi lengua. Ella era una mezcla de pasión y algún alcohol no identificado.

Un placer intenso rugió atravesando mi cuerpo mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente, parando solo para tomar aire y volver a fundirnos en otro beso. Cuando más me daba, más deseaba yo. Me levanto en sus brazos, subiéndome a la barandilla, para luego cruzar mis piernas a su alrededor y acercarla más. Y sin pensar en si alguien pudiera salir y nos viera, solo me deje caer en el paraíso que era estar entre sus brazos.

Fue increíble como su lengua encontró puntos sensibles en mí que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían, ahí se notaba que en realidad nunca había sido besada en realidad. Sin pensar mis manos empezaron a acariciar sus brazos y costados, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en mi pelo.

\- Tengo las llaves de un yate.

\- Vamos – le dije sin dudar.

Lentamente me bajo y tomo mi mano, que se ajustaba perfectamente a la mía. Todo parecía irreal, tan perfecto, tan mágico.

Embarcamos en un yate enorme y sus manos me rodeaban la cintura sobre mi vestido rojo de fiesta.

\- Dios Shizuru, eres tan hermosa – dijo cuándo me cogió y llevo abajo por el corto corredor que daba al camarote principal. Empujo la puerta para abrirla y una enorme cama tipo King-size me hizo desviar la vista. Pero no iba a desistir de lo que deseaba. No esta noche. Me saque los zapatos de un golpe y deje que me acostara de espaldas en la cama, deje que me mirara como si fuera la cosa más bonita que hubiese visto jamás.

En cosa de segundos la ropa había desaparecido pero sin dejar de besarme. Y entonces, ¿podía estar pasándome de verdad esto? Sus besos me volvían loca, ¿Cómo podía haber tanto tiempo si sentir esto? Podía sentir mi cuerpo excitado por sus besos y caricias. Solo con su toque pude sentir como el muro que había construido alrededor de mi cuerpo y corazón caía y me exponía ante ella. De alguna manera no estaba avergonzada, estar con Natsuki era la cosa más natural del mundo.

El sexo era maravilloso. De hecho, nada en mi vida había sido tan bueno."

Dios, había sido una completa idiota. Todo lo que quería era olvidar el día en que verdad había conocido a Natsuki Kuga. No fui más que una chica inmadura, y no volvería a ser atraída por ella otra vez. Simplemente la mandaría con algunos de mis competidores.

\- … ¿entiende? – termino de decir sin que yo lo escuchara.

\- Lo lamento mucho señor Wong, pero no podrá ser, estamos muy ocupados, pero puedo recomendarle a otras empresas – estoy loca por esto, es mucho dinero, pero no quiero verla.

\- Por favor, le pagare lo que quiera.

¿Cómo deshacerme del problema? Quizás pedir una cifra ridícula. He tenido contratos grandes, el más grande fue de varios millones, pero jamás alguien pagaría setecientos mil dólares, es ridículo, es pagar casi nuestro edificio. Es más dinero del que podríamos llegar a ganar con algunos clientes, una vez una empresa desesperada nos pagó doscientos mil pero quizás es algo más accesible, y fue un caso especial, mucho trabajo, por arto tiempo, pero setecientos mil, es para reírse.

\- Setecientos – le dije – Setecientos mil dólares.

Sé que no aceptara.

\- Aceptamos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito.

\- Que aceptamos su oferta.

¿Por qué?

\- ¿Podría saber por qué acepto?

\- Natsuki pidió que solo fuera usted, nadie más, y vale la pena la inversión.

¿Cuánto ganaran por ella que aceptan algo ridículo? Pero aun así, no aceptes, aunque por ese dinero… aaahhh, que rayos.

\- Deme hasta mañana y le doy mi respuesta.

\- Está bien - acepto - esperamos buenas noticias de parte de usted.

\- Hasta luego – corte.

Cuando levante la vista la vi, a la persona que más odio en el mundo apoyada en el marco de mi puerta. ¿Qué hacia acá?

\- Hola Shizuru, ha pasado mucho tiempo – sonrió, maldita sonrisa.

\- Si, ha pasado tiempo, Natsuki – dije el nombre con resentimiento.

\- Y veo que aún no me perdonas – se paseó por mi oficina, cerrando la puerta, ¿cómo entro? – Por cierto tu secretaria es un amor, le explique que me esperabas y me dejo pasar tranquilamente.

Ahí tenía mi respuesta, matare a Aoi.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Tenia la sospecha de que no aceptarías trabajar conmigo – me explico sentándose finalmente – Y vine a convencerte de que si lo hagas, además del dinero que pediste, te puedo pagar más, y será un trato profesional.

\- Obviamente seria profesional – le digo molesta – Tu y yo no somos nada.

\- Pero podríamos haberlo sido – susurro para sí, pero aun así la escuche y eso me puso incomoda.

\- No aceptare.

\- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo Shizuru? Temes no resistirte a mí.

\- No te tengo miedo – le respondí seria – Jamás volvería a caer en tus mentiras.

\- Y qué pasaría si te digo que nunca fueron mentiras – me miro seria – Que me equivoque y me arrepiento, fui una idiota, lo reconozco, pero no era mi intención serlo.

\- Deja de mentir Natsuki – le grite – Tu jamás me quisiste, solo te aprovechaste de lo que yo si sentía por ti.

\- Eso no es cierto – ahora gritaba ella – Yo si te amaba, yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti – de pronto se calló, como impactada por lo que acababa de decir, y yo me quede muda – Yo… lo siento, no quise gritarte, es solo que a veces me exasperas, no me escuchas bien, no me escuchaste hace casi siete años.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías que escuchara? – le pregunto, ni siquiera yo sé lo que deseo escuchar de esa pregunta.

\- Que…

\- Ves, no tienes idea, y no mientas diciéndome que piensas en mi – me levanto de mi silla mirando hacia la ventana – Tu comportamiento no dice eso, por algo me quieren contratar, eres solamente una imbécil, siempre lo has sido, la diferencia es que ahora eres una imbécil con dinero.

\- Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tuviera dinero, no fuera una pobre chiquilla que se peleaba en la preparatoria, que iba a carreras y ganaba, pero nada serio – sentí como se levantaba también – Pues ahora si hago las cosas seriamente, tomo mi trabajo muy bien, me gusta y soy responsable en ello.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaron?

\- Porque no he tenido unos muy buenos meses – suspiro – Solo trabaja conmigo, te lo suplico.

\- Para qué. ¿Para qué peleemos como lo estamos haciendo ahora?

\- No, me comportare, te escuchare en todo lo que digas, lo prometo.

\- No confió en ti Natsuki.

\- No te pido que confíes, solo te pido que aceptes el trabajo, sé que lo necesitas – me di vuelta a mirarla, ya no quería hablarle a la ventana.

No sé qué hacer, es cierto que el dinero lo necesito, pero arriesgarme con ella es otra cosa, aunque ya no soy esa tonta chica de dieciocho años que callo en su engaño, que se derretía solo por una sonrisa, y no era capaz de hablarle, ahora soy una mujer independiente, que ha trabajado duro para llegar en donde estoy, si podía hacerlo, no le tengo miedo, solo es un trabajo más, tu puedes Shizuru, por algo eres la mejor.

\- Acepto – sonrió – Pero, todo será estrictamente laboral, no habrá conversaciones de amigas, no somos nada y seguiremos siendo nada cuando hayamos terminado, me escucharas en todo y no te quejaras, al primer indicio de querer algo más me voy.

\- De acuerdo – igualmente sonrió, mostrándome esos ojos que en un pasado me enamoraron – Sera un placer trabajar contigo Shizuru.

No sé porque, pero sentí en ese momento que acababa de firmar un acuerdo con el mismísimo diablo, no confiaba en ella, pero confiaba en mi misma, así que a seguir con ello.

 **.**

 **N/A: Natsuki es una estrella en el Motocross, tiene éxito en todo, y se ha transformado en una rebelde distinta, Nao sigue a su lado, tiene nuevas amigas, familia. Pero siente que algo le falta, y no entiende que es, Mashiro intenta hacerle ver que es lo que le falta, pero ella se niega a eso. Durante los últimos cinco meses se ha salido de control, sobre todo en peleas, la empresa y patrocinadores necesitan que se comporte, por eso piden que vea una consultora, quien resulta nada más y menos que Shizuru. Quien aunque me odien, es novia de Reito, ha surgido en la vida y cumplido sus sueños, independizándose de sus padres. Tiene una empresa con Haruka y esto la lleva a reencontrarse con Natsuki. Arrastran un pasado juntas, solo una noche, donde todo fue mágico, pero a la vez no, ¿Qué paso después de esa noche? ¿Por qué Shizuru no la quiere ni ver? ¿Por qué Natsuki se arrepiente? Todo eso lo veremos más adelante. Ahora bien, vuelven a estar juntas, ¿podrá resistirse Shizuru a su antiguo amor? ¿De verdad no le afectara? Lo podremos ver en el siguiente capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y gracias a los que comentaron. Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen… sino que son de Sunrise.**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

¿Qué hago firmando un documento de como cien páginas? Mejor lo explicare. Después de hablar con Natsuki llame a Sergey, quien me pidió venir a firmar el acuerdo, y como di mi palabra, estoy firmándolo en este preciso momento.

El documento habla sobre, que por tres meses tendré que trabajar con Natsuki, enseñarle a comportarse delante de la prensa, no hacer más escándalos, nada de peleas, incluso debo enseñarle como se comportaría una pareja normal, sí, lo leyeron bien, hoy en día los atletas y estrellas salen con quien quieren, y en clubes o pubs se besan con quien quieren, pero el problema está en cuando hay prensa en esos lugares, y te sacan una fotografía haciéndolo, se debe proteger la imagen hasta en la forma en que besas a una persona, no sería bueno que al día siguiente salieras en primera plana de una revista importante devorándote a alguien a besos, y créanme he tenido clientes que han perdido patrocinadores por esas cosas, nadie quiere tener como representante de su marca a alguien irresponsable, esas cosas no venden.

Claro está, todos saben que no existen los santos, pero hay que saber cómo actuar en cada circunstancia, más si tu vida es pública y hay miles de personas observándote, en este caso, Natsuki tiene a todo un país mirándola, es un ejemplo para jóvenes, y niños, pero debo transformarla en que siempre sea un buen ejemplo, que sus malas acciones no estropeen las cosas buenas que hace, debo resaltar esas cosas buenas, que debo descubrir, porque para mí ella es una idiota, algo bueno tiene que tener, ¿verdad?

\- Listo, es un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Fujino – Sergey me da la mano, sellando así el trato.

\- El placer es mío, hare todo lo que pueda por ayudar.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá, está claro que Natsuki es rebelde, pero es la mejor en lo que hace y los patrocinadores quieren a una buena Natsuki.

\- Se dan cuenta – interrumpió Natsuki – Que estoy con ustedes, ¿verdad?

Decidí ignorarla.

\- Entiendo perfectamente el problema, Wong-san, me encargare de todo.

\- De verdad, muchas gracias por aceptar – me decía Sergey – No sé qué haríamos si nos hubieras rechazado.

\- No pensemos en eso – sonreí falsamente, y vi a Natsuki hacer una mueca – Bueno, creo que mejor me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

Me despedí y salí de la oficina, viendo de reojo como Natsuki salía detrás de mí. Al llegar al ascensor subió conmigo, me sentía algo incomoda, porque desde que salimos de mi oficina lo único que ha hecho es mirarme.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunte finalmente.

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar a trabajar.

\- Sí – afirmé – Dame tus horarios, y ajustare mi agenda.

\- ¿No conversaras primero conmigo?

\- Lo estoy haciendo.

\- Shizuru, las dos sabemos que no confías en mí, pero debes creer aunque sea un poco en que lograre cambiar.

\- No hago milagros, y no me llames Shizuru, soy la señorita Fujino para ti.

\- Entonces porque firmaste – hizo una breve pausa - y no pienso llamarte Fujino.

Ni yo sabía bien porque firme. Pero no podía decirle eso. Y es tan terca cuando se lo propone.

\- De acuerdo, partamos ahora mismo.

\- Genial – sonrió – Vayamos a mi casa, ahí podremos hablar tranquilas.

\- Sí, no veo el problema en eso.

Ir a su casa, ¿estoy loca? Tranquila Shizuru, ella no nos afecta, al ir demuestras lo madura que estas, y el cómo superaste el pasado.

Cada una fue en su vehículo, yo en mi auto, ella en su moto. Al llegar afuera de su casa quede sin palabras, era impresionantemente hermosa por fuera, no me lo hubiera esperado de ella, tenía ese toque modernista en su infraestructura, abrió el garaje, y dentro de él tenía una colección de motocicletas, y unos autos. Se podía ver que eran su pasión.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada para mí, y entre observando todo. Llegamos a la sala, muy amplia, tenía tres sofás grandes, una pared llena de trofeos, y fotografías de campeonatos. Un televisor del porte de la pared, con lo último en videojuegos, ¿cómo lo sé? Pues Yuuki, estaba jugando en ella. No me esperaba verla, aunque era algo lógico, es su mejor amiga, obviamente seguirían juntas después de todos estos años.

\- Araña, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Natsuki, parecía algo molesta.

\- Quería ver a la ex presidenta – me miro de arriba abajo, desagradable – Y sigue estando igual de buena.

\- ¡Cuida lo que dices! – le gritó Natsuki, yo me gire sorprendida a verla, acababa de gritarle a su mejor amiga por mí.

\- No hay problema – señale - Un gusto volver a verla Yuuki-san – sonreí lo más falsamente que pude.

Ella se largó a reír. Esta mujer no tiene modales, este trabajo será más difícil, no solo tendré que tratar con Natsuki, sino que además con la gente que se rodea.

\- Lárgate Araña.

\- Vamos Cachorra, déjame quedarme.

\- ¡Que te largues ahora! – gritó Natsuki.

\- Esta bien – se levantó del sofá – Fue un gusto verla Ex-presidenta.

Decidí que no le diría nada. Pasó por mi lado y desapareció por la puerta de entrada, luego escuchamos como se alejaba un auto.

\- Perdón por lo de Nao, no sabía que ella estaría aquí – se disculpaba, diría yo, que sinceramente – No te volverá a molestar, ni a mirar tan raro – dijo con voz molesta.

\- No me importa, ahora mejor sentémonos a trabajar.

Ella apago la televisión y nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

\- De acuerdo, según esta revista – le mostré la portada de una de las más importantes revistas de farándula – Te besaste y luego peleaste en un club nocturno, y muestra dos fotografías muy claras.

\- No sabía que había prensa en ese lugar.

\- Ese es el punto, siempre debes comportarte como si hubiera prensa.

\- Además, yo no la bese – señalo la fotografía – Ella me beso.

\- No importa quién lo hizo, acá se ve claramente como le correspondías el beso, y no fue un beso limpio.

\- ¿Acaso hay una forma correcta de besar para las fotos?

\- Si la hay.

\- Enséñame.

\- Con el tiempo te explicare como.

Se levantó y camino para sentarse al lado mío, demasiado cerca diría yo.

\- Quiero que me enseñes ahora.

\- Solo no uses lengua, en público.

\- Enséñame como besar Shizuru.

\- No sé qué quieres decir con eso.

\- Bésame.

¡¿Qué?!

\- Estas loca Natsuki, no te besare.

\- Tienes que enseñarme correctamente, o volveré a fallar – se acercó más - ¿O tienes miedo de besarme? – Me retaba - Es solo trabajo Shizuru.

\- No me beso con mis clientes.

\- No soy cualquier cliente – señaló – Soy una cliente especial, que está pagando una absurda gran suma de dinero, y que quiere saber cómo besar correctamente, sabes como soy, no entenderé solo explicándomelo, debes demostrármelo.

No caeré en su juego, aunque en cierto aspecto no es mala idea, es solo trabajo, y podremos dejar listo ese punto.

\- De acuerdo – acepte, estoy definitivamente loca por aceptar – No profundices el beso, si no que has que sea corto, no despreciando a la chica, si no respetándola.

\- Te refieres a ti misma como la chica – sonrió.

\- Es un ejemplo. Además Natsuki obviamente estas cansada de ser una estrella del deporte, de que te sigan a todos lados. Solo piensas en ti misma y te besas con extrañas para celebrar.

\- Crees que eso es lo que soy, ¿no es cierto?

Fruncí el ceño, quizás fui muy dura con ella.

\- No solo eres tu Natsuki, todas las estrellas son exactamente lo mismo.

Ella paso sus dedos por su cabello.

\- Está bien, te mostraré una versión estereotipada de mi misma.

Me miró fijamente.

\- He esperado toda la vida por un beso tuyo, linda. Ven a sentarte aquí y hazlo.

\- Así está mejor – dije, había representado muy bien su papel, fingiendo – Mejor vamos a saltarnos el beso y a trabajar directamente en tu reacción.

\- No sería lo suficientemente realista. Además solo estamos fingiendo.

Tenía razón, solo interpretábamos personajes. Iba a tener que besarla para enseñarle como comportase frente a los fans.

\- Está bien – dije después de unos minutos, me metí en el personaje de una estúpida chica, que está loca por ella, la estrella. Me deslice cerca de ella muslo con muslo. ¿No era patética la manera en que empecé a sudar?

Sí, lo era.

Natsuki pasó su mano por mi cabello y me atrajo a ella. Pero, antes de besarme, miró directamente a mis ojos, y en ese momento deje de fingir ser solo una tonta chica, sino que era yo misma.

Tímidamente abrí mi boca, y apreté mis labios con los suyos y entonces sentí mil distintas sensaciones. Después de unos segundos introduje mi lengua jugando con ella, la idea era que ella no comenzara a profundizar el beso, pero al sentirla supe que debía parar, así que eso hice, deje de besarla.

Y mire a todas partes, menos a sus ojos.

\- Creo Natsuki que no necesito enseñarte nada - soné patética – lo has hecho muy bien.

\- ¿Estás jugando?

Entonces nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

\- Te has comportado perfectamente. Buen trabajo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo en este momento? – Gruñó – y no porque que estamos representando un papel estúpido o fingiendo que eres una fan.

\- No puedo hacer esto – dije.

Pero no podía moverme. Ella había sido mi primer beso, orgasmo, y mañana en la cama de otra persona. Y desde ahí había intentado evitar mujeres u hombres como ella. Quizás solo aventuras.

Pero nadie se compraba a Natsuki, ella era única. Y en aquella ocasión ella me había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Pero, era adulta esta vez. Podía besarla sin herirme, tomar lo que quiero y marcharme, ¿cierto? Me dije a mi misma que estaba bien, olvidando lo que sentía mi corazón.

Cuando la mire nuevamente, ella supo que lo haría. Entonces me senté en su regazo. Y su lengua invadió mi boca. Era un beso lleno de deseo, dejando completamente de lado lo de fingir ser una fan.

Oh Dios, como amaba besarla, no existía comparación con nadie, porque jamás alguien le ganaría a Natsuki. Me sentía deseada, y hasta amada podría decir, pero no, ella no me amaba, esto solo era deseo, una tentación en la que había caído.

No podía pensar claramente con su boca devorándome. Y menos cuando una mano de ella se metió por debajo de mi blusa, intentando subirla para sacarla.

Suspiros salían de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo, no podía impedir lo que mi cuerpo sentía. Natsuki era todo lo que deseaba.

\- Eres hermosa Shizuru – me dijo entre besos.

Y mi corazón salto. Pero entonces, mientras la mano de Natsuki se dirigía a desabrochar mi brasier, una imagen de Reito paso por mi mente.

Por Dios, como pude olvidar que tengo novio. Y aquí estoy engañándolo con una mujer que me daño profundamente, y a la cual jure odiar toda mi vida, no puedo hacer esto.

La aparte de mí y me paré arreglando mi blusa.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – exclamo Natsuki con la voz afectada por los besos.

\- No puedo hacer esto – le dije aun afectada, así que no la mire.

Ella se levantó y camino hacia mí. Me aleje más, no dejaría que volviera a tocarme o terminaría en su cama.

\- Es mejor que me vaya – dije caminando hacia la puerta, para mirar solo una vez atrás, a una Natsuki en shock – Sera mejor para las dos que trabajes con Haruka, hablare con Sergey.

Natsuki no me respondió.

\- Adiós, Natsuki.

Y salí corriendo de allí antes de que reaccionara. Subí a mi auto, y conduje por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegue a una playa solitaria y llore. No sabía porque lloraba, si porque no me quede con Natsuki o por engañar a mi mejor amigo, que no se merecía esto.

.

.

.

Entre en el despacho de Haruka, cerré las cortinas y me tiré en una silla del rincón. Haruka dejo de ver unos papeles y me miro extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está mal, Shizuru?

\- Acabo de hacer algo horrible.

\- ¿Cómo horrible? ¿Qué hiciste? – se paró y camino hacia mí.

Mordí mi labio. Con Haruka éramos las jefas, debía dar el ejemplo a los demás en el trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que hice?

\- Casi, me acuesto con Natsuki.

Haruka se sentó frente a mí.

\- No lo has hecho.

Moví la cabeza negando.

\- Ósea – estaba nerviosa – muchas cosas pasaron.

\- De ninguna manera, no puede ser. La odias y te lastimo muy feo en el pasado – suspiró – Tienes que ser sincera conmigo, ¿Qué paso exactamente?

\- Bueno, primero todo era fingido, una representación, pero después de besarla todo cambio, Haruka nunca me he sentido así por alguien y lo sabes, pensé que podía controlarlo, pero me equivoque.

\- Entonces, solo fueron besos – me decía con cierta con duda.

\- Sí, solo eso – afirme.

\- De acuerdo – cambio de posición a una más seria - ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?

Amo a mi mejor amiga, siempre dispuesta a ayudarme.

\- No puedo verla nuevamente.

\- Lo supongo. Podemos pasar el contrato a otra empresa.

\- No. Necesitamos ese dinero.

\- De acuerdo entonces. Considera a Natsuki mi problema desde ahora en adelante – Haruka sonrió, y sentí lastima por Natsuki – y puedes estar segura de que voy a pensar en una venganza muy dolorosa.

\- Bien, gracias – finalmente pude sonreír.

El resto del día, mientras me centraba en mi trabajo, esperé que el alivio me llenase. Natsuki era problema de Haruka ahora, y quien mejor que ella para manejarla.

El problema es que ese anhelado alivio nunca llego. Mientras cenaba sola en mi hogar, empecé a preguntarme ciertas cosas. No era mi culpa lo del beso, porque ¿podía realmente una mujer resistir aquel encanto? Natsuki era un imán para las mujeres.

Odie que Natsuki volviera a mi vida. Había sido feliz hasta este momento. ¡Maldición! Me gustaban las noches tranquilas en casa con una buena taza de té, los encuentros agradables con Reito.

Fui incapaz de dormir en la noche. Me quise convencer que era porque tenía exceso de energía. Pero, solo era rabia por la manera en que Natsuki me había manipulado, pero cada célula de mi cuerpo me estaba llamando mentirosa.

Es que, ¿cómo es que en cinco minutos Natsuki me había hecho olvidarme de quién soy? ¿De todo por lo que he trabajado? ¿De qué tenía un espectacular novio, que cualquier mujer querría?

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que en este momento daría todo por tenerla aquí en mi cama, haciéndome sentir amada, y adorada, haciéndome perder la cordura.

Estaba mal, necesitaba desesperadamente volver a mi rutina normal.

 **.**

 **NATSUKI**

 **.**

Por dónde empezar, que tal por el hecho que logre hacer que Shizuru firmara el contrato, en tres meses muchas cosas pueden cambiar, el problema es que no soy una mujer paciente, así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue invitarla "inocentemente" a mi casa. Fingiendo que solo era por trabajo, ya vería allá como convencerla de que de verdad me interesa. De hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, cuando ella bajo de su auto, le dije.

\- Sé que es una sorpresa bastante desagradable para ti, el tener que trabajar conmigo, pero intentemos llevarnos bien estos meses – le sonreí.

Ella no dijo nada, ni se inmuto por mi sonrisa. Que era sincera he de agregar.

Al entrar ella dijo.

\- Es una hermosa casa.

\- Más hermosa de lo que recordaba – respondí hipnotizada por su figura, Shizuru no tenía nada que envidiarle a las súper modelos o actrices, no, ella era mejor.

No tomo en cuenta mi comentario y siguió mirando alrededor. Hasta que nos encontramos con Nao, vi en su cara como no le agradaba, además de que Nao la miraba como si fuera a comérsela y de mala manera, me enfurecí, no dejaría que nadie la mirara así, era mi Shizuru, me costó millones estar con ella aquí, no desperdiciaría eso por una imbécil como Nao, así que la corrí de la casa, y pude ver la mirada sorprendida de Shizuru, quizás hice algo bien.

No sentamos a conversar, obviamente ella se sentó frente a mí. Aunque deseaba tenerla a mi lado.

Antes de que ella pescara esa absurda revista que exageraba las cosas hable, trate de ser amable. Pero de ella me gane algo que no me esperaba.

\- No seas idiota – me dijo.

De repente todo cambio.

\- No me llames así – le dije algo seria, no era por ofenderla, pero odiaba esa palabra – He pasado la mayor parte del tiempo siendo tratada como idiota. No es agradable después de un tiempo.

\- Lo siento, no quise llamarte así – vi cómo se ablandaba su coraza, y volví a sonreír, esa es la Shizuru que quiero ver.

\- De acuerdo – dijo y tomo la revista.

Hablamos de cosas aburridas, como Natsuki no hagas esto, Natsuki no hagas aquello, eso ya lo sabía, lo que quería era estar con ella, que viera que seguía perdidamente enamorada de ella, que nunca la había olvidado, que me perdonara por dañarla.

Entonces una brillante idea paso por mi mente.

\- Bésame – le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Estas loca Natsuki, no te besare – vi cómo se removía incomoda. Excelente.

\- Tienes que enseñarme correctamente, o volveré a fallar – me acerque a ella - ¿O tienes miedo de besarme? – La idea era que aceptara, así que remate con algo que sabía que no fallaría - Es solo trabajo Shizuru.

Intento negarse, reconozco que no es una chica fácil, y por eso me encanta. Pero, cuando hablo de mi juzgándome me dolió, quizás tenía sus razones, y si quizás a veces no he tomado buenas decisiones, pero quería que ella viera más allá de eso, que viera a la chica que paso su vida con un borracho, sintiendo que nadie la amaba, y que la única vez que sintió que todo era perfecto fue la noche que tuvo con ella.

Así que decidí fingir, tal como ella lo hacía, la diferencia era que mi objetivo iba más allá.

Antes de que me besara, la mire a los ojos, y pude ver un brillo especial cruzar por ellos, y cuando me beso, casi muero. Por favor, por favor no pares, imploraba mentalmente.

Y cuando Shizuru continuo explorando los contornos de mi boca con la de ella, cuando su lengua termino de saborear el borde donde mis labios superior e inferior se juntaban, empezó a crecer mi deseo por ella.

Su respiración era suave y dulce, no moví ningún musculo, no quería que nada estropeara este momento perfecto, una mano de ella se movió de mi pelo a mi cuello, entonces pasó un pulgar sobre el hueso de mi clavícula, un gemido casi se escapó de mis labios, pero conseguí pararlo.

Ella deslizo su lengua jugando conmigo.

No podía dejar que parara, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el control, ella paro de besarme, y ni siquiera miro mis ojos.

Le dije cuanto deseaba besarla, cuanto deseaba estar con ella, dejar de fingir este estúpido juego que invente.

\- No puedo hacer esto – la escuche decir.

Y yo solo pensaba: te he querido cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo que ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi.

Y joder, era cierto, eso pensaba. Ahora que ella estaba aquí, y me había besado. Si ella supiera el poder que ejerce sobre mí, se vengaría sin duda.

La vi luchar contra sí misma, hasta que se decidió y vino a sentarse en mis piernas.

Esta vez me beso enserio, y tome el control total de la situación, nos besamos desesperadamente por lo que me parecieron horas, devorando su boca, recuperando el tiempo que había perdido todos estos años, no podía esperar, debía verla desnuda en mi cama, tenerla solo para mí, no dejar que se fuera nunca de ella. Seria agradable tener a alguien con quien compartir, Mashiro tenía razón, eso faltaba en mi vida, Shizuru faltaba en mi vida.

Ahora que la tenía entre mis brazos no podía dejarla ir.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de sacar su blusa de seda e ir a sus pechos, ella me separo, y comenzó a arreglarse. ¿Qué demonios? debía estar jugando, no podía dejarme así.

Camine hacia ella, pero se alejó más de mí, dejándome en shock, sentí que la perdía, y cuando dijo que Haruka se haría cargo de mí, algo en mí se partió.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve allí parada mirando a la puerta de mi casa, esperando que ella volviera y me dijera que me amaba, que si deseaba estar conmigo, ya para el anochecer supe que eso no pasaría.

Tenía que volver a verla, pero ¿cómo?

Me di una ducha fría tratando de pensar. Entonces sonreí, esto no le gustaría, pero quería que ella trabajara conmigo, no Haruka. Así que tenía que hacer aquello para que volviera a mi lado corriendo, y cuando la tenga aquí, ya vería como mantenerla a mi lado.

Sabía exactamente qué hacer. Oh si, la vería nuevamente, en breve. Sonreí.

.

.

.

Estaba aburrida. Estos clubs llenos de mujeres habían sido quizás entretenidos, pero eso era pasado, ahora solo me interesaba ella.

Trate de parecer divertida, después de todo ese era el objetivo de la noche. Había llamado a amigos y a Nao para decirles que tuvieran una noche de diversión. Era necesario ir de fiesta aunque no quisiera, y que hubiera chicas, también que alguien borracho me sacara fotos, e inventara algo.

Entonces tendría a Shizuru exactamente donde quería. Sonreí ya ansiosa de verla mañana bien temprano en el despacho de Sergey, y solo para asegurar las cosas, le pegue a un imbécil, aunque se lo merecía, estaba molestando a las camareras.

 **.**

 **SHIZURU**

 **.**

El teléfono sonó a las siete de la mañana, despertándome, después de al fin dormir algo. El sábado era el único día que me permitía dormir hasta más tarde, pero ya que solo había dormido minutos, estaba desorientada al responder.

\- ¿Srt. Fujino?

Rápidamente me senté en mi cama.

\- Soy yo.

\- Creo que la hemos contratado para reformar a nuestra principal estrella.

¿Qué había hecho Natsuki? Fuera lo que fuera tenía que aplaudirla. Había encontrado un arma, que dispararía directo a su pecho.

\- Sí – dije – La señorita Kuga y yo nos encontramos brevemente ayer para examinar cuidadosamente el plan preliminar.

\- ¿Su plan incluía una visita al final de la noche a un club lleno se mujeres, y una pelea?

\- ¿Pelea y mujeres?

¡Oh Dios! La confusión y dolor vinieron directamente a mi pecho. Había ido de besarla a ella a una completa extraña.

Sabía que no significaba nada para ella, pero dolía como una bofetada.

\- Estamos en mi despacho esperándola. ¿No es cierto Natsuki?

De lejos oí a Natsuki gritar.

\- Ey, Shizuru.

\- Estoy en camino – colgué.

Tome rápidamente un baño, me vestí y maquille, mientras imaginaba mil maneras de asesinar a Natsuki. Pero nada de lo que pensaba era lo bastante cruel.

Quería sangre y, por Dios, iba a buscarla.

.

.

.

\- Buenos días hermosa.

Me saludo la muy descarada, con una enorme sonrisa, quería matarla.

\- Ciertamente espero no haberla despertado, señorita Fujino – dijo Sergey.

\- Fue un placer oírlo – le di la mano, intentando controlarme a mí misma y sonreír.

\- Por favor, siéntese.

El problema estaba en que me tuve que sentar extremadamente cerca de Natsuki, y no solo eso sino que ella no dejaba de mirarme, bueno, no sería malo que Natsuki babeara un poco por mí, y que supiera que jamás me tendría y besaría de nuevo.

\- Vaya, forman una linda pareja – dijo bromeando Sergey, y lo mire amenazante.

\- Vamos Sergey, sabes que no soy nada comparada con Shizuru.

De un minuto a otro el rostro de Sergey cambio, y entro en la sala otro hombre.

\- Buenos días – dijo el muy conocido entrenador Yamada.

\- Es un placer verte esta mañana – hablaba Sergey nervioso.

Yamada se sentó y me miro directamente.

\- Creí que contratándola como consultora de imagen de mi corredora estrella significaba no tener que lidiar más con este tipo de situaciones.

Moví la cabeza.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Pero he decidido con el dueño de esta compañía darle otra oportunidad, para que explique que ha causado estas fotos.

Me dio un montón de fotografías impresas. Natsuki las miro con una sonrisa. ¿Estaba jugando? Casi me había acostado con ella, bueno solo fueron besos, pero iba hacia allá. Y ahora veía estas fotos.

Muy bien. Las dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

\- Sabemos que Natsuki lamentablemente en este momento es un desastre – agrego Yamada.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con eso – hablo Natsuki.

\- Oh, sí, lo estamos.

\- Bueno, si no puedes con el trabajo – decía Yamada – Podrías renunciar a él.

Renunciar. No jamás, nunca lo había hecho y quedaría mal visto que la mejor no pudiera con una simple estrella deportiva.

\- Señor Yamada, los dos sabemos que nunca renunciaría – dije muy decidida – A partir de este momento puede contar conmigo para ser personalmente responsable de la reputación de Natsuki Kuga. La guardare como si fuera la mía propia.

\- ¿Cree que puede con Natsuki?

\- Totalmente segura – eso no era cierto, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Mi reputación laboral estaba en juego – Así que Natsuki se mudara conmigo este tiempo y no la perderé de vista. Ni un entrenamiento, una fiesta o un evento de caridad. Nada.

Natsuki extendió sus brazos tras su cabeza y bostezó.

\- No dormí bien ayer, así que estoy esperando ansiosamente un gran café de la mañana y una cama suave – levanto una ceja en mi dirección – Creo que tu cama es tan buena como la mía.

En aquel momento me controle para no estrangularla.

\- Tengo una adorable habitación de invitados esperando por ti – sonreí falsamente y ella hizo una mueca – Fue un placer conocerlo – le dije al señor Yamada extendiendo mi mano.

¿Cómo demonios sobreviviría tres meses con Natsuki? ¿Podría controlarme esta vez?

.

 **N/A: Siento no haber escrito en estos meses, pero, he estado muy ocupada, con trabajo y lo mas importante, mi hermosa novia StoicL a quien conocí cuando perdí mi otra cuenta, y que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz. Si lo sé, muy cursi, pero que le voy a hacer si me enamore. Bueno, hablando de la historia, tenemos a una Shizuru que firma un contrato que la hará estar tres meses con Natsuki, no solo eso, sino que en el primer encuentro personal en la casa de Natsuki terminan besándose, y debido a un plan de Natsuki ahora vivirá con ella, es un desastre. Por otro lado Natsuki solo quiere recuperar a Shizuru pero no sabe bien como, lo intento en su casa y fallo, y su plan para traerla de vuelta funciono, pero lastimo el ego de Shizuru. ¿Qué pasara viviendo juntas? Shizuru tiene una cita con Reito. ¿Podrá contarle sobre lo que paso con Natsuki? ¿Qué opinara el de que viva con ella? Muchas cosas están por pasar, este es solo el comienzo. Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero poder actualizar pronto, saludos.**


End file.
